<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack’s stink by Itskindasick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014038">Jack’s stink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskindasick/pseuds/Itskindasick'>Itskindasick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT, IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armpit Kink, Foot Fetish, Hair Kink, M/M, Rimming, musk kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskindasick/pseuds/Itskindasick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wasn’t expecting his friends to come visit him on set. They sure did plan some fun for the three of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dylan Grazer/Finn Wolfhard, Jack Dylan Grazer/Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell, Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell/Finn Wolfhard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack’s stink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack had just finished cumming in his briefs for the fourth time that day. His briefs were soaked in cum at this point but Jack never stopped beating his meat. He looked at his stained underwear and licked it. The taste of his own load always made him hornier. As he was growing into his late teens he jerked off more and more. The worst part was how fast he could bounce back from a jerk off session. He wiped the sweat from his face and put his underwear back on. Most people would say Jack was nasty but he liked it. </p>
<p>Knock knock. Jack heard a knock on his trailer door as he put his clothes back on. He was on set filming for his new show. He opened the door and was surprised to see Finn Wolfhard and Jaeden Martell. “Hey guys!” Jack was always thrilled to see his It costars. Both Finn and Jaeden went in for a hug. They both smelled the undeniable stench of a jerk off session though. “Hey, Jack!” They both said hiding their knowledge. Jack beckoned them to come in and closed the door to his trailer. </p>
<p>“What brings you guys here?” Jack showed them where to sit and took a seat himself. “Sorry about the mess by the way.” Finn laughed, “Dude you were as messy on the set of It as you are here” Jaeden laughed too “We just wanted to check in on you see if you were busy” Jack smiled “Well I just got done filming for the day. We could hang out at my house or something.” Both Finn and Jaeden smiled and nodded “Sounds good” “We should get going then” Jack replied getting his stuff ready. </p>
<p>What Jack didn’t know was that Finn and Jaeden had a plan. They had been secretly seeing each other for months now. Finn seducing Jaeden after his movie premier and fucking him senseless. One night they had been talking and both had admitted to wanting Jack to fuck them. This is what really brought them to Jack today. </p>
<p>Jack called his car and they all got in. They talked on their way to Jack’s house about random stuff. When they got their Jack saw a note and $40 dollars meaning his parents had gone out. “Guess it’s just us today” he told Finn and Jaeden. This made their plan even easier. Jack led them to his room which was even messier than his trailer. </p>
<p>“Dude do you ever clean?” Laughed Jaeden. Finn was busy staring at the cum covered briefs on the floor “I’m guessing he doesn’t.” Jack blushed “I clean sometimes” Jack started picking up when Jaeden pulled him onto the bed “Don’t worry about it Jack” Jack smiled at Jaeden remembering the way they used to wrestle on the set. Jack smiled at his friends and decided to get the remote for the tv “So should we watch something or play some video games?”</p>
<p>Jaeden saw this as a perfect opportunity “Video games but let’s make it interesting” he smiled devilishly “something like Smash so we can bet on it.” Finn now understood what he meant and “Winner of the match can tell one person who lost what to do?” Jack laughed “Okay okay that sounds interesting.” Falling right into his friends’ trap. </p>
<p>Jack turned the game on and gave them all a controller. As he set up the game. The first game he lost. He didn’t realize that they both went after him. He just laughed as he saw that Jaeden beat Finn. “Well well well.” Jaeden thought for a second “I dare Jack to smell his own shoes” Jaeden found it a good excuse to begin disrobing Jack without him realizing it. </p>
<p>Jack looked at him in disbelief “Ugh fine” Jack took his shoes off and the smell was already coming out. He took his shoes and started smelling them before throwing them on the floor. He laughed in pretend disgust since his friends didn’t know that the smell turned him on. What Jack didn’t know was that it was also turning both Finn and Jaeden on too. Jaeden smiled at the way Finn seemed to get hard. He knew the signs very well now and Finn was definitely getting hard. </p>
<p>Jaeden laughed “Bet they really stink huh Jack” Jack laughed “whatever. You’ll see when I win” they kept playing and they again both beat Jack. Jack looked in disbelief as he saw Finn win this time. Finn laughed and gloated “I won cause I’m the best!” Both Jaeden and Jack rolled their eyes “I’m gonna choose Jack. So take your shirt off and smell your armpit” Jack groaned “Why me again?” He took his shirt off and lifted his right armpit. Jack hated deodorant so he knew he stunk. Again he sniffed and again it turned all three of them on. Jaeden was getting hard watching Jack inhale his musk.</p>
<p>Jack tried extra hard the next round almost beating Finn but losing to him as Jaeden snuck up behind him delivering the final blow. He was getting frustrated as he was being picked on. Jaeden laughed as Finn won again and Finn gloated once again. “Jaeden I think it’s time you had a chance. I choose you to make Jack smell your feet.” Jaeden started laughing and Jack stared at both of them in disbelief. He couldn’t believe it as Jaeden started taking his shoes and socks off. “Go for it Jack”. It felt like a dream and nightmare. He knew he was gonna get hard especially because Jaeden’s feet were so smooth and hot. </p>
<p>Jack bent down on the floor and smelled Jaeden’s feet. The smell was amazing. It smelled like pure bliss and Jaeden enjoyed watching Jack. Finn was grabbing his crotch. “Why don’t you lick it Jack?” Finn dropped all pretenses and Jack didn’t look up. He just started licking the sole of his friend. He licked up and down getting hard as he did it. Jaeden was rubbing his cock through his jeans as Jack continued sucking on his toes. He moaned in pleasure as he saw Finn take his shirt off. </p>
<p>Finn leaned down after taking his shirt off and started kissing Jaeden. Jack looked up and saw his two friends kissing. He was surprised but turned on and continued on Jaeden’s feet. He started unzipping his pants causing Jaeden and Finn to stop kissing. They looked at him and Jaeden took his shirt off joining all Jack and Finn. Finn took off his shoes and socks showing his feet to Jack. He laid on the bed allowing Jack to do whatever he wanted with them. </p>
<p>Jack began licking his feet now too. The musk was different and a bit stronger on Finn. Jaeden loved watching Jack’s tongue all over Finn. He stood up and began unbuttoning his jeans letting them fall showing his tight black briefs. “Get up Jack.” Jack stood up and looked at Jaeden, saliva was coming out of his mouth and Jaeden went in to kiss him. They started making out as Finn began to unbutton his own jeans showing his white briefs that were leaking with precum. </p>
<p>Jack moaned into the kiss and he felt Jaeden’s bulge rubbing on his own. Finn whispered to Jack “Eat his ass Jack. Get it ready for your cock.” Finn smiled as Jack moaned again into the kiss. He pushed Jaeden onto the bed and Jaeden removed his briefs. Jaeden showed his nice 6 inch uncut cock. He was trimmed but with a good amount of hair which made Jack drool. His cock was leaking a good amount of precum. He turned around showing his smooth ass to Jack. Jaeden was verse but he loved being fucked more than anything like a good bottom whore. </p>
<p>Jack smiled and bent down kissing Jaeden’s ass. He was kissing it and biting it all over until he spread them and shoved his tongue inside. His hole was tight but welcoming to his tongue. Jack moaned into Jaeden’s hole causing Jaeden to moan loudly. Finn finished unbuttoning and taking Jack’s briefs off showing his hairy ass. Finn always figured he’d be hairy and he was glad he was right. </p>
<p>Finn started kissing down Jack’s neck and all the way down to his bass. He kneeled down and spread Jack’s ass. His hole was welcoming and Finn licked around it before  he began to fuck Jack open with his tongue. This made Jack moan into Jaeden’s hole. Jaeden wanted Jack’s cock now. “Fuck me Jack. Fuck me like a whore” Jack was more than happy to oblige. </p>
<p>Jack lined his cock to Jaeden’s hole. Jack was a good average size at 6 inches but was thick with a big head. His pubes were wild which matched his curly hair. He started pushing into Jaeden and Jaeden moaned in pain. He liked the feeling of being fucked and Jack was super thick. Finn had continued eating Jack’s hole getting it ice and wet. He stood up and lined his cock with Jack’s hole. Finn was more near 7 inches but more slimmer with a nice bush.</p>
<p>He pushed in and Jack tensed up feeling the new penetration. He moaned as he felt Finn go deeper. Jack finally felt himself all the way and felt Finn all the way inside him. They began trying to find a rhythm with each other. Jack was having the best pleasure he’d ever experienced. He could feel the tightness of Jaeden’s hole around his cock while feeling Finn’s long cock inside of him going in and out. </p>
<p>The room was a moaning mess as all three of them moaned to the pleasure they were feeling. They were all sweating making the room smell like sex and musk which just turned all of them on even more. They kept fucking until Jack felt it coming. His climax was coming and it was going to come hard. “I’m gonna cum.” Finn kissed his neck “so cum Jack. Cum inside him.” </p>
<p>Jaeden moaned in agreement as he was ready to cum too. Jack with a couple of more thrust came right inside Jaeden’s hole. He filled him up with his hot load squeezing Finn’s cock with his hole. Finn started cumming deep inside Jack too. He let his cock go in and out as he came. He pulled out and laid on the bed and so did Jack. Jaeden got up and straddled Jack’s face. He kept jerking off his cock until he blew his load all over Jack. Jack loved having Jaeden cum all over him. Finn saw and started kissing Jack’s face, licking Jaeden’s cum from it. They kissed and Jaeden laid down as they continued to kiss. This was gonna be a fun night Jack thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was thinking of one of the hottest pairs of It and thought of these three.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>